


coins

by woahnope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ot4 handle hard cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coins

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know a single thing about coin manufacturing or transportation.

money. notes. coins. they've all been touched, handled, tainted by other people. that chain of people starts from your local mint, people who handle the bags of coins and stacks of notes. then they keep going until your favourite ice-cream pushcart vendor hands the change to you.

harry works at a mint. he's paid a meagre sum for putting all those plastic bags of coins into boxes to be delivered to banks. when he's off his work shift, he hops onto a high-security vehicle full of coins to be delivered every bank in the country. after a year, harry decides he doesn't want to put coins into bags anymore. his excuse? "i have a driving license, and i've worked here forever. it'd be great if you could give me something interesting to do man," he wrote on a post-it to his shift manager.

so harry drives a truck full of coins he's possibly packaged at some point.

-

louis works at a local bank as a receptionist. funnily enough, the boxes harry hands to the front desk always end up with louis, who then chucks them into a high-security room. simple task.

harry took a visit to the bank one day. he needed to withdraw a ton of money - his mortgage was up and his landlord would flip if he didn't pay up. harry was 21 and earning an okay sum for driving a high-security vehicle, but not enough for a new pet cat or home furnishings because he was spending too much cash on pizza and booze.

back to the bank visit - harry got to the front of the queue and was directed to louis' counter.

"aren't you the one who always sends the coins here?"

"yeah, well i'm here to get some cash."

"well yeah okay. you seem nice though."

a pause.

"you know, i handle all the coins you've handled once before. our fingers have indirectly touched."

"so what the heck's your point?"

"let's have a drink. the pub around the corner at eight tonight."

"give me the money, then we talk."

"deal."

-

it's a strangely quiet day for liam today. there's not a lot of people at the club since it's a monday. who goes out on mondays?

suddenly the bell at the door rings. there's some guy with a nice quiff and another with curly hair.

"two pints," and the bloke with the curly hair gives liam some notes. then louis starts stacking coins on the table. strange.

"'s that my tip?"

"patience is a virtue, payne." louis is a regular at this pub. he then introduces harry to liam. they become new friends and a little less alone. they bond over music and beer. it works, for now.

and of course, liam destroys the neat stack of tips and puts the bent metal into a small bowl.

-

the acoustic session today is helmed by niall horan.

"he's new here."

blond streaks in naturally brown hair. his fingers are agile. the strings on the guitar produce sounds that fancy people call chords. the sounds are probably just bearable noise but it seems louis, liam and harry have fallen in love with New Boy's voice and the gentle coo of his guitar. after his small gig ends, he goes to get a pint when liam intervenes.

so liam introduces himself to the fresh face and hands him some coins to get fruit punch. a well-deserved drink that won't make him sick the next day.

"come join us. we're playing beer pong. except with fruit punch this time, for your sake," harry says lightheartedly, patting the bar stool next to him.

-

sometimes the coins lead us to our best friends.


End file.
